Entrusted/Script
Main Story Before battle Narration Princess Elincia's newly-formed Crimean army, with Ike as its commander, marches to Tor Garen and claims its first victory. Tor Garen is a vast wall guarding Daein's border. Manned by battalions of well-trained soldiers, it was long thought impenetrable. Yet the strength of the Crimean army under General Ike's leadership far outstrips Daein's expectations, and Tor Garen falls. Learning of Gallia's increasing interest in the war, Ike wastes no time ordering his troops further into the heart of Daein. The gears of history, which had come to a halt with the fall of Crimea, slowly creak to life once more... Exit base *'Petrine': Naesala! King Naesala of Kilvas! I would speak with you now! *'Naesala': Oh, if it isn't General Petrine. What brings you up to these frosty mountain peaks? *'Petrine': I've no time for pleasantries. Is it true? Has Crimea's army breached Tor Garen? *'Naesala': Though I am loathe to report it, this appears to be the case. *'Petrine': Bah! Kayachey, you worthless dog! Being defeated by that girl's motley band just proves how useless he was. *'Naesala': Surely it's not the general's fault alone. He was told that Crimea's army was weak and that Tor Garen was impregnable. And yet...he was defeated. I'd say that someone severely underestimated our enemy. Wouldn't you? *'Petrine': What was that? Do you dare to insult Daein, crow? Men have forfeited their lives for less. *'Naesala': Insult Daein? Never! Come now, General Petrine. I'm merely stating the facts. Regardless of the previous battle's outcome, Crimea's army will be stopped here. I will be taking the field myself. *'Petrine': ...Hmph. Sounds like you've set the stage for a grand performance. *'Naesala': General Petrine, Kilvas will always stand at Daein's side... As long as we receive our payment, of course. *'Petrine': If gold is all it takes, then may our friendship never end. See to it that your performance warrants such consideration! Homasa! Come here! *'Homasa': Yes. *'Petrine': Work with King Kilvas and put a stop to Crimea's army. No screw ups! Or else! *'Homasa': Leave it to me, General. *'Petrine': I will not suffer another failure, King Kilvas. You must finish them, and do so quickly...Are we clear? Arrr! I am sick to death of being made a fool by that Crimean floozy and her pathetic band of sellswords! *'Naesala': And the remaining portion of my fee? *'Petrine': Don't worry, we have it ready. You'll get paid when the job is done. *'Naesala': As long as we're clear on that point, everything's settled. Well then, I'm off. *'Petrine': Dog's breath! Even by half-breed standards, those crows are complete scum! Give that one even the smallest opening, and he'll steal the eyes from your skull. What an untrustworthy wretch. *'Janaff': So, General...there look to be a lot of enemy soldiers ahead. Mostly Daein, but there are some crows from Kilvas as well. *'Ike': More than our last fight? *'Janaff': Yeah, there's a lot, but the most troubling thing is that King Kilvas is with them. *'Ike': The crow king himself is cooperating with Daein? *'Janaff': Yep. And compared to the other crows, the king is in a class by himself. Obviously, he's no match for our king, but... Anyway, you should move carefully. Janaff was killed *'Ulki': ...General Ike. I hear the sound of many wings ahead. It would seem Kilvas soldiers have joined the troops of Daein for this fight. *'Ike': Is Kilvas's contingent larger than the what we faced in the last battle? *'Ulki': There are many... But what causes me more concern is the voice of King Kilvas. *'Ike': The king himself is cooperating with Daein? *'Ulki': Yes. And compared to the other crows, the king is in a class by himself. We must be cautious. Ulki and Janaff were killed or refused Reyson's offer Bengion Soldier Enemy forces ahead! It's the Daein army! *'Ike': An ambush on this mountain road... They're trying to stop us from crossing. How many are there? Bengion Soldier It's not a huge battalion, and they're mainly foot soldiers. Whether they're a match for us or not, I can't say. ...Hold, General! Kilvas crows have just been spotted as well! Conversation continues *'Ike': An entire unit under the command of King Kilvas? I think that bodes ill for us. *'Soren': The outcome of the battle hinges on how we deal with them. *'Ike': ... *'Titania': Kilvas soldiers, hm? As fellow bird tribe laguz, what can you tell us about them? *'Janaff': Please don't lump us together with those carrion birds. *'Ulki': We're not partial...to the crows. *'Reyson': ... *'Ike': As you know, we are outmanned by the Daein troops. Is there any way to get the ravens to withdraw? That would be a tremendous help. *'Janaff': ...Well, suppose I could go meet with King Kilvas... If I had to. I don't think that my speaking to him is going to make a difference, though. *'Ulki': If you like, we will try, but...Don't expect anything to come of it. *'Reyson': No matter the circumstance, I will never again speak to a crow. *'Soren':No matter what we decide, sitting here like this is giving the enemy more time to prepare. *'Ike': You're right. Come on, let's get moving! *'Daein Soldier': Sir! The Crimean army has arrived! *'Homasa': I hope they are prepared to pass into oblivion. For this will be their final resting place! *'Naesala': Crimean stragglers joined with an army on loan from Begnion. I've even heard they have a betrayer in their midst. And yet they still march on... What an odd group. But as long as Kilvas stands at the side of Daein, they have no future. Ah, I suppose they're just unlucky. *'Nasir': It appears the enemy has spotted us. *'Ike': Well, a group this large is hard to miss. *'Nasir': How will you proceed? *'Ike': No tricks. Nothing fancy. We'll hit them from the front--fast and hard. *'Nasir': I'm sure you're already aware of this, but if you don't do something about Kilvas, you're at a disadvantage. *'Ike': Yes, I've heard about the ravens... But even so, it's not as if we can turn tail and run away. *'Nasir': Now that I think on it, King Kilvas and Prince Reyson used to be close friends. Did you ask him to speak to the king? *'Ike': He was most emphatic in his refusal. It seems that Naesala was responsible for Reyson's capture at the hands of Duke Tanas. I can't really blame him. *'Nasir': And the hawks? They, too, are of the bird tribes. Surely some connection can be found there. *'Ike': They...weren't very excited about the suggestion. *'Nasir': You could command them to do it. *'Ike': There's an antagonism between the tribes that we don't understand. I'd rather not force the issue. Trying to coerce them into it would be...unfair. I will let them do as they please. *'Nasir': That is so very like you. However, giving orders that are unpopular is often necessary when one is in command, and-- *'Ike': Maybe so. But I can only do things the best I know how. My own way. *'Ike': Come, it's time to go! Janaff talks to Naesala *'Naesala': You... *'Janaff': King Kilvas! You egg-stealing snake. *'Naesala': One of Tibarn's flock, eh? You are his "eyes," if I'm not mistaken. *'Janaff': It's not enough that you sold the White Prince to humans? Now you're fighting against laguz? *'Naesala': You hawks rescued Reyson didn't you? So everything worked out in the end! What's the problem? *'Janaff': I'd like you to repeat those words to the prince's face. *'Naesala': Reyson is here? HERE?! Why?! *'Janaff': He supports the Crimean army! The beorc leading this army helped him to escape Serenes Forest. *'Naesala': Helped him? Are you saying a human came to the aid of Reyson? A laguz? *'Janaff': Yes! And he rescued Princess Leanne, too! *'Naesala': Leanne...is alive? *'Janaff': Don't play the fool! You know the life of the forest has returned. That was their power at work. *'Naesala': I see. That's how the forest...Of course. *'Janaff': Listen up, crow! You need to fly over there and talk to the prince. If you don't do it, I'm gonna know that you really are the enemy and report that back to King Tibarn. Think it over! *'Naesala': Yes... Mmm...What to do. *'Naesala': You... *'Ulki': King Kilvas. Why have you decided to make the laguz your enemy? *'Naesala': One of Tibarn's flock, eh? You are his "ears," if I'm not mistaken. *'Ulki': Why did you sell Prince Reyson to a beorc? *'Naesala': You hawks rescued Reyson didn't you? So everything worked out in the end! What's the problem? *'Ulki': Would you repeat your words to Prince Reyson himself? *'Naesala': Reyson is here? HERE?! Why?! *'Ulki': The beorc leading this army helped him to escape Serenes Forest. *'Naesala': Helped him? Are you saying a human came to the aid of Reyson? A laguz? *'Ulki': That is what I say. He also rescued Princess Leanne. *'Naesala': Leanne...is alive? *'Ulki': She was asleep for all these years. The forest protected her. Their voices brought the forest back to life. *'Naesala': Of course, so that's how... *'Ulki': Why don't you try speaking to Prince Reyson? If you do that, perhaps King Tibarn's rage will burn less brightly. *'Naesala': Tibarn's rage, eh? Hmm...Mmm... Naesala talks to Reyson *'Naesala': Reyson! *'Reyson': ... *'Naesala': Hey, Reyson! Look at you! You look sharp, kid! *'Reyson': Go...away... *'Naesala': Oh, so you can talk. *'Reyson': You... How dare you show your face to me! *'Naesala': Well, I have been called brazen before. Some have gone so far as to say shameless. Come on, at least let me give you a reason. *'Reyson': Begone! My ears are closed to you. *'Naesala': Reyson, we're friends, are we not? *'Reyson': Oh, yes! Friends! In fact, we're such good friends that you sold me to that foul, bloated man! *'Naesala': I didn't really sell you! Besides, I planned on rescuing you right away. You were just impatient and flew away on your own, so-- *'Reyson': Are you blaming me? *'Naesala': No, no! Well, maybe... I mean...It was I who was in the wrong. On all accounts. *'Reyson': ... *'Naesala': No one was hurt in the end. Come on, smooth those ruffled feathers. All right? *'Reyson': Leanne is alive. *'Naesala': Yes, Tibarn's attendant told me. That's wonderful news. When he sees her face, I'm sure King Lorazieh will begin to feel better at once. Things are really looking up, aren't they, Reyson? *'Reyson': ...I suppose that... If you hadn't deceived me and taken me to the forest... We might not have discovered her... So, I will forgive you. Just this once! *'Naesala': Reyson! Oh, that's-- *'Reyson': WITH...conditions. Will you accept them? *'Naesala': ...What are they? *'Reyson': Pull your troops from this battle. Now. And never again enter into combat against your fellow laguz. *'Naesala': Oh, come now, Reyson. That's asking too much-- *'Reyson': What will you do, then? Will you continue to fight the Crimean army to which I'm in service? *'Naesala': Very well. You win, Reyson. I'll leave and take my soldiers with me. However, I cannot say what the future will bring. I have the fate of my nation to consider after all. *'Reyson': Hmm... Very well. *'Naesala': So, we're friends again? Come to Kilvas for a visit, will you? Nealuchi will be so pleased. *'Reyson': I'll do that. When this war is over, Leanne and I will both come. *'Naesala': Oh, and as for Tibarn... *'Reyson': I'll speak with him. There's no need for you to worry. *'Naesala': Thank you. Farewell. And watch yourself! This is war, you know? Obtained knight ring *'Naesala': Oh, I almost forgot. I've got something for you. Call it an "I'm sorry" present. *'Reyson': Eh? What's this supposed to be? *'Naesala': It's a human trinket. It's called a knight ring. *'Reyson': Something made by beorc? *'Naesala': Don't make such a disgusted face. I tried it, and it proved to be quite useful. *'Reyson': Understood. I'll take it for now. *'Naesala': Don't get killed, Reyson. If anything were to happen to you... Nealuchi would never let me hear the end of it. *'Reyson': Naesala... Thank you. After Naesala spoke to Reyson *'Naesala': Listen to me, darkwings! We of Kilvas are leaving. Turn at once and head for home. *'Homasa': Kilvas has betrayed us? *'Daein Soldier': I think "abandoned" would be more accurate, but-- *'Homasa': Idiot! It's the same thing! Aaaargh! Accursed sub-humans! We should never have trusted them. Homasa is attacked *'Homasa': My sword is lightning! Do you think you can follow its dance? Naesala is attacked *'Naesala': Oh ho! Black wings! Among humans these are considered bad omens, are they not? Then take these omens as fact, and let them herald you to the afterlife! Homasa dies *'Homasa': ...The shame... After battle Homasa is killed but Naesala didn't retreat *'Raven Laguz': King Naesala, the Daein army has been routed! *'Naesala': How nice. What a lot of braggarts they turned out to be. Very well, let us withdraw as well. *'Raven Laguz': Are you sure? If we retreat now, what will General Petrine say? *'Naesala': Promises made to humans are worth less than a dead snake. Forget about her. Losing the remainder of our payment stings, but still... You can't buy your life back, can you? *'Raven Laguz': Good point. Well made, sir. *'Naesala': Fly, my darkwings! We return to Kilvas! Made Naesala retreat by talking with Reyson *'Ike': We won...somehow. *'Nasir': It's because you did an excellent job of driving off the ravens. *'Ike': Yeah, if we had continued to fight them, we would have suffered more casualties than this. I must extend thanks to Reyson. *'Elincia': My lord Ike! I'm pleased to see you well. You haven't been injured, have you? *'Ike': Princess Elincia. I'm fine. I'm unharmed. *'Elincia': Oh, that's good... *'Titania': Ike! May I have a word? And if you don't mind, Princess Elincia, would you join us as well? Please join me in that building. *'Elincia': What could it be? *'Ike': Let's go see. Didn't made Naesala retreat *'Ike': We won...somehow. *'Ike': Yeah, if we had continued to fight them, we would have suffered more casualties than this. I must extend thanks to Reyson. *'Elincia': My lord Ike! I'm pleased to see you well. You haven't been injured, have you? *'Ike': Princess Elincia. I'm fine. I'm unharmed. *'Elincia': Oh, that's good... *'Titania': Ike! May I have a word? And if you don't mind, Princess Elincia, would you join us as well? Please join me in that building. *'Elincia': What could it be? *'Ike': Let's go see. Conversation continues *'Elincia': This is... *'Ike': Holy... *'Titania': Incredible, no? It's gold. All of it. *'Ike': Daein must be filthy rich! There's so much, it doesn't even seem real. What do we do with it? *'Soren': It's the spoils of war. So naturally, it's ours. *'Ike': In that case, I'd like to borrow fifty thousand. Would that be all right? *'Titania': That's a lot of money. What are you planning on doing? *'Ike': It's a private matter... *'Titania': I apologize, Commander. You're not a child. There's no reason for me to pry. *'Soren': ... *'Elincia': My lord Ike, please use this gold for the mercenary company. Until now, I haven't had the resources to adequately pay them. So please... *'Ike': No, if I may borrow the fifty thousand, that will be more than-- *'Titania': You won't borrow it, you'll accept it! And in good faith. The remainder we'll give to Soren for company maintenance. Would that be all right, Princess Elincia? *'Elincia': Yes, of course. *'Petrine': Grrr... *'Daein Soldier': Um, General P-Petrine? P-please, General! I'm just a...m-messenger! H-however...I have to tell you-- *'Petrine': I already heard, you dunderhead! I hated those filthy crows right from the start. Even so, to be betrayed in such a fashion... Grrr... Someone will pay for this! Oh, you certainly had your way with us, didn't you, King Kilvas? But if you want to make an enemy of Daein, then so be it! Once Gallia's fallen, we'll turn our attention to your puny nation and wipe it off the face of the world! *'Daein Soldier': ... *'Petrine': Why are you still there? Do you find me amusing?! Shall I make my lance dance for you? *'Daein Soldier': N-no, ma'am! No! Never! N-not at all! I beg your pardon! So sorry... I'll be...going...now... *'Petrine': Dog's breath! I need...something. A brilliant plan... If this continues much longer, the king will have my head. *'Volke': You wanted to see me? *'Ike': You've waited a long time. Take this. It's the gold you were promised. *'Volke': Finally scraped it together, eh? I'll gladly accept it. *'Ike': Aren't you going to count it? *'Volke': There's no need. I'll trust you. *'Ike': All right, then I'll take what was promised. The report you wrote for my father. *'Volke': There isn't one. *'Ike': What? *'Volke': There is no report. Never was. *'Ike': You lied to me? You exploited my need to know more about my father!? *'Volke': There is something I must tell you. However, it could not be written down. It is too great of a secret for that. Your father told me to wait until I thought you were mature enough to hear it, and then to tell you myself. *'Ike': Mature? Then what was the fifty thousand gold for?! *'Volke': Ah, the gold. That was my idea. I thought it would be a good way to test how resourceful and responsible you were. *'Ike': Get started. I want to hear it all. *'Volke': I've spent a long time as Greil's hired shadow. A long time. I remained hidden from sight in case the day ever arrived that I needed to fulfill my contract... All that time, for one job. *'Ike': What was it? *'Volke': If Greil were ever to go berserk, I was to stop him. I was to take his life. *'Ike': What?! *'Volke': Actually, there was one other thing. If Greil were ever slain by his pursuers... I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time. That was my job. *'Ike': Berserk... What are you talking about? Why would you have to kill my father? *'Volke': Because of Lehran's Medallion. *'Ike': What medallion? What are you talking about? *'Volke': The medallion your sister carries. *'Ike': Huh? That old bronze thing? I thought it was just a keepsake of my mother's... Are you telling me that it's something more? *'Volke': Greil told me it was an object of great peril, but nothing more. I did some investigating on my own, though. And what I discovered...surprised me. *'Ike': Tell me. *'Volke': Lehran was one of the heron clan, an ancestor of our Prince Reyson, who carried with him a bronze medallion. Long, long ago, a band of heroes defeated an evil god and imprisoned it therein. *'Ike': An evil god? Do you think this is funny? You ARE joking, aren't you? *'Volke': Unfortunately, I'm not. And I've no idea how the cursed thing came to be in Greil's possession. That being said, I do know that the men who hunted your father were actually seeking the medallion. Why they wanted it and what they planned to do with it... Just thinking about it gives me chills. *'Ike': I'm finding all of this a little hard to believe. You said the medallion was "an object of great peril," didn't you? Then why would my father allow Mist to carry it around? That doesn't make any sense. *'Volke': It's because she can carry it safely. Actually, she's the only one who can. If you want proof, think back. Have you ever once touched it? *'Ike': ...No. I haven't. A long time ago, I remember reaching out for it while Mist had it in her hand... My father scolded me harshly. After that, I assumed...it was my sister's alone, and I never reached for it again. *'Volke': Compared to other people, the balance within your sister is extremely strong. Your mother, it seems, was the same. That's why they could bear it safely. The medallion is like a strong poison. It takes the worst aspects of a person and magnifies them a thousandfold. Greil touched it only once, and it drove him to complete madness. *'Ike': So that's what you meant when you said he went berserk? *'Volke': That's right. Beorc and laguz are made up of two forces: balance and chaos. In this, there is no difference between us. It is the proportion of balance to chaos that determines how much the medallion affects a person. In that sense, it predicts how much harm that person might do. *'Volke': Your father was one of the preeminent swordsmen of his generation. That day, after he touched the medallion...Twenty soldiers had come for him. Twenty highly trained killers. Your father barely broke a sweat cutting them down. Then he began attacking his neighbors, those who had taken him in, concealed his identity, and called him friend. He slew them one by one, until your mother rushed in...thinking only to save her husband from himself. *'Volke': It was over in an instant. Your mother grabbed the medallion from his hand and stepped away from him...They say she smiled as he pulled his sword from her breast and forgave him as her life's blood spilled into the street. *'Ike': My father...killed my mother? No. That can't be... *'Volke': It was the medallion. Its power is too great for any man. Even one of your father's caliber. Me? You? If either of us touched it, I'm certain that we both would have been consumed by madness. When your father regained his senses, he tracked me down. It seems he'd heard rumors of me some time before. He said he had need of someone like me: closemouthed, skilled, and most importantly, willing to do any sort of work. Of course, after hearing what he wanted me to do, I turned him down. Greil was once a famed general... He was Sir Gawain, one of Daein's Four Riders, and I recognized him at once. There was no chance someone like me would ever be able to stop him. *'Ike': But you took the job anyway...Why did you change your mind? *'Volke': Greil had lost his wife, and his grief was overpowering. To keep anything like that from happening again, he crippled himself. He slashed the tendons in his sword hand so that he could not wield a sword again. I took the job only because he had become someone my skill could handle. And even then, he was still far stronger than most men... *'Ike': I... I don't know what to say... *'Volke': That is Greil's secret, as I know it. I now entrust to you the responsibility of seeing that the medallion does not fall into the wrong hands. Your sister must keep it. *'Ike': ...As my father lay dying, he told me to forget everything and live in peace. What did he mean? *'Volke': He didn't want you to lose yourself and go hunting for revenge, I suppose. He was killed much, much sooner than he ever expected to be. *'Ike': So my father's dying wish was for me to protect the medallion? If I can do that, everything will be all right? *'Volke': I believe so. At the very least, that must take precedent over everything else. *'Ike': I understand. Volke is dead *'Volke': Well then, my work here is done. *'Ike': ... *'Volke': Whatever you decide to do now is up to you. *'Ike': If I call, can I count on your assistance again? *'Volke': If I'm not busy with anything else, I might agree to work for you again. Farewell. *'Ike': Father... Selected the decline option in chapter 9 *'Volke': Well then, my work here is done. *'Ike': ... *'Volke': Whatever you decide to do now is up to you. *'Ike': If I call, can I count on your assistance again? *'Volke': I guess we'll have to see. I won't do anything that goes against my better judgment. *'Ike': Father... *'Volke': Oh, one last thing. *'Ike': What is it? *'Volke': Do you want to hire me? In the event that you go berserk someday? If we make a deal now, you won't have to worry about it anymore. As for payment... I can take it out of the fifty thousand you just gave me. What do you say? Don't Hire *'Ike': No... I don't think that's right for me. *'Volke': I see. *'Ike': What will you do now? *'Volke': I'll continue on as before. If you need anything, call me. That's all. *'Ike': Understood. Hire *'Ike': Please. *'Volke': That's a wise decision....And in that case, I no longer need to conceal my true identity. *'Ike': Huh? *'Volke': I'm not really a thief. I'm an assassin. From now on, I'll take on any job you've got, no matter how...dirty. Conversation continues *'Ike': Father... Mother......Oh, why... Base Conversations Jill *'Mist': Bye. See ya later! *'Jill': Yep. Oh, Mist! Watch your step! It's slippery... *'Mist': Whooooa! *'Jill': Mist! *'Mist': Ow! I landed right on my butt! Hee hee! This snow's cold! *'Jill': Be careful! *'Mist': All righty! Hey, watch, Jill! I'm gonna make a snow angel! Wheeee! *'Jill': ...It must be nice to be so cheerful. *'Unknown': Jill! *'Jill': ...Who's there? *'Haar': It's me. *'Jill': Captain Haar? B-but...This is an enemy camp! *'Haar': I've been trying to track you down ever since you disappeared at Toha. I figured you were off chasing after the Crimeans. I never imagined that you would join up with them. *'Jill': At first, it was just circumstance, but... But now it's different. Now I'm with them because I want to be. Spending time with them--and coming into contact with laguz--has shown me what a fool I've been. *'Haar': Laguz? I never thought I would hear that word from someone who once said "sub-human" with such absolute hatred. Sounds like you've had some good experiences with this happy little band. *'Jill': I knew that if anyone would understand, it would be you, Captain. *'Haar': So you're forming your own set of values for the first time. That's good. That's very, very good. But what are you planning to do now? If you keep moving forward, you're going to face General Shiharam before long. *'Jill': Causing trouble for my father was never my intent. However...As a member of this army, I will face him with my shoulders straight and my head held high. *'Haar': So you're determined to see this through? *'Jill': I am! *'Haar': So be it. Then there's nothing left to be said. Farewell. The next time we meet, it will be as enemies. Prepare yourself... And get some rest! You know how important it is. *'Jill': ... *'Mist': Ike? Can I talk to you? A few minutes ago, a man I've never seen before showed up and spoke to Jill. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I went and found you. W-what should we do? Whatever they're talking about, it sure looks serious! *'Ike': Jill trained in the Daein army. Fighting against her countrymen will be tough...No matter how prepared she thinks she is. *'Mist': I don't care what happens! You can't let her fight against her own father! All right, Ike? *'Ike': Hmmm. It might not be a bad idea to keep her at the base camp...Just while we're in Daein. Three Brothers *'Boyd': What do you think, guys? Are we going to be able to perform a new special attack? *'Oscar': I think we might. I was looking through some old scrolls on fighting techniques, and I found one that looks perfect. *'Boyd': Awesome! Nice work! *'Rolf': What is it?! What is it!? Come on, tell us how it works! *'Oscar': Well, if we want to learn it, there are some things we'll have to do. *'Boyd': Aw, dang! I hope it's not all technical, 'cause I won't be able to keep up. Just summarize it, will you? *'Oscar': I can do that. All right, the most important thing is we all have to use the same weapon. So, if all three of us can use a bow, that'll be one problem out of the way. *'Boyd': A bow? You and I have to use bows? *'Oscar': Boyd, are you even listening to me? Yes, we all have to use the same weapon. That's part of the deal. *'Boyd': Crud! Nothing we can do about it, I guess. You better not slow us down, Rolf! You little brat. *'Rolf': Stop calling me a brat! I'm a better archer than you! If anyone slows us down, it'll be you, Boyd! *'Boyd': What did you say? I'm gonna-- *'Oscar': Knock it off, Boyd! Your skills with a bow aren't as polished as Rolf's. Anyone can see that. Which means that even if Rolf has some natural skill, whoever taught him the fundamentals was an expert archer... *'Boyd': Yeah, I know, but he just keeps blabbering this nonsense about how he taught himself. *'Rolf': I... I did teach myself! I'm a prodigy. *'Oscar': Well, judging by your stance and the way you hold the bow, I think we all know the real story. *'Rolf': Eeep! *'Boyd': Huh? What is it? What real story?! *'Rolf': Oscar! No! Shhh! *'Oscar': ...The story... That Rolf's lucky to have a genius like me for a brother, that's what. *'Boyd': Aw, stop messing around. This is getting stupid. *'Rolf': Whew... *'Unknown': What're you guys talking about? *'Ike': The three of you have been huddled up here for a while now. What are you scheming? *'Boyd': Shh! Um... Uh... Hi, Ike! *'Oscar': Scheming is such an ugly word! We're just-- *'Rolf': Oh, hey, Ike! We're working on this special man-- *'Boyd': Yaaaaaaaaa! *'Boyd': Gaaa...I forgot something... *'Boyd': Oooo...gotta go... *'Boyd': Sorry about that, Ike. He's been acting a bit odd these days. *'Ike': Really? Seems to me that you're the odd one in the bunch. *'Boyd': Um, sure, all right! Do us a favor, though, and make sure the three of us are all in the next battle. *'Ike': Sure, I guess that's fine. But why? *'Boyd': Well, it's a surprise. That's all. We'll show you later! I'm sure you'll like it! Come on! We can't be standing around all day. Let's go! Oscar! Rolf! *'Ike': Special man? Hmm... Man......Mandolin?...Manicotti?...Manifesto? Oh, who cares? Janaff *'Janaff': Brrr... I'll take on any number of enemies, but this snow is another story! I think my beautiful wings are icing over. *'Ike': That sounds like trouble. Are you going to be able to fly? *'Janaff': ...Yes, of course I can fly. These wings aren't for looks, you know? They're made of flesh and blood and feathers. It's not like I'm some animal that has to hibernate when winter rolls in. Sheesh! Can't you beorc tell the difference between comic exaggeration and serious conversation? *'Ike': Um... Oh, I was supposed to laugh, was I? Sorry about that. *'Janaff': Oh, my...such sincerity. This is unexpected. It looks like someone taught you manners. *'Ike': Er... *'Janaff': By the way, I've been meaning to ask...What are our chances for victory? *'Ike': We're still at an extreme disadvantage. *'Janaff': What? That's not the answer I wanted! You gotta do better than that, beorc general! I'm here! If we lose, how am I ever going to show my face in Phoenicis again? *'Ike': We're at a disadvantage, but I don't intend to lose. There's a man in Daein that I need to find...and I will be the last thing that he sees. *'Janaff': Ha ha! Well said! I wish you could repeat that to today's younger generation. There are some weaklings back home that I don't even want to call hawks. I'd love to stick 'em back in their eggs and start over from scratch. *'Ike': Hey, you hatch from eggs?! Eh? *'Janaff': I was speaking figuratively. You know? Like...a metaphor? We haven't hatched from eggs for many generations now. Silly beorc... All right, I'm outta here. I gotta warm up the ol' wings before battle, or who knows what might happen. *'Ike': I figured that egg thing was a joke, but I had no idea it ever really happened...Bird tribes... Go figure. Ulki *'Ike': Excuse me, do you have a moment? *'Ulki': ...Oh. General Ike. What is it? *'Ike': It's nothing really...I just thought I'd say hello. *'Ulki': That's...considerate. *'Ike': Um... Your king is very generous, isn't he? And it's not just Reyson I'm talking about. He left us his two retainers as well. *'Ulki': ...How do we pertain to the king's generosity? *'Ike': I guess it's because Reyson kept apologizing... I just thought that... Am I misinterpreting something? *'Ulki': I...don't know. But I know that the king can survive without our help. *'Ike': Is that true? That's pretty amazing. I've been given the title of lord, but I still can't run this army on my own. Titania and Soren handle all the little details, and that's what keeps us from collapsing into chaos. *'Ulki': Our king...does nothing special. Everyone just does what's needed. There is no chaos. *'Ike': He's really trusted, isn't he? *'Ulki': That's...natural. In laguz society, the strongest become king. Unlike the beorc, kingship is not tied to blood, so we have no weak kings. I'm sorry... Perhaps that was improper. *'Ike': No, I agree with you. Choosing a ruler by strength instead of birth makes much more sense. *'Ulki': When we face Begnion troops, we target the units with weak leadership and eliminate them first. Beorc weapons can be very powerful, but not everyone wields them well. Since beorc also choose generals by bloodlines, their competency is uneven...and that is a weakness of beorc armies. As for you, General Ike, the time to prove yourself is approaching. *'Ike': It's true. No matter how strong the individuals are, that strength is worthless if they're weak as a unit. An army's power comes from leadership and management... That's good to remember. Thanks. *'Ulki': Mmm. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts